


First Kiss

by GouKanraku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, there is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GouKanraku/pseuds/GouKanraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Ryoma's confession, Corrin dips into a light sleep beside the unfamiliar warmth of the man she called her brother just a few hours ago. However, she was not the only one with a fitful rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear... I haven't written in forever, so this is just a self-indulgent blurb. Seems like this is actually a pretty rare ship, huh? That's a bit... Oof. Well, I will write more if this one is well received. Thank you for reading!

The sweet temperate breeze of the astral dusk brushed against Corrin’s cheek with gossamer fingertips, lifting her from a shallow slumber. A chill skated down her spine, and her eyes fluttered open as she recognized the absence of the one that slept beside her mere hours ago. Corrin sat up with a soft gasp, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and fumbling for the blade she kept at bedside before she recognized the familiar silhouette on her balcony.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ryoma said quietly as Corrin stepped out to join him in the moonlit gallery. The stars twinkled above them in the void, glittering against a spilt-ink backdrop. The gentle gloss of moonlight weaved between Ryoma’s earthy locks and loose white robe. Corrin reached up, brushing a stray part from Ryoma’s eyes and releasing a soft sigh of relief.

 

“I was afraid something had happened to you for a moment.” Corrin replied. “Is something bothering you?”

 

“I still can’t quite believe how lucky I am.” Ryoma laughed softly and reached down, cupping Corrin’s face with a gentle hand. “The truth is, the secret of your birth was not the only source of my hesitation. I did not know what I would do if… If you...”

 

Corrin nuzzled Ryoma’s callused palm, relishing the warmth as she completed his sentence.

 

“If I did not accept you?”

 

“Yes.” Ryoma nodded and smiled. “I thought you were about to reject me, at first. It must have been quite a shock to you.”

 

“It was.” Corrin replied and chuckled, taking Ryoma’s hand into her own and intertwining their fingers. “I would never wish to leave your side again, but I didn’t know what those feelings meant until you… You...”

 

Corrin’s words faded into the serene evening quiet, the silent backdrop of the void freckled with the faint splashes of the fishing pool and distant conversations of the sentries. The universe shifted out of focus as she met Ryoma’s sleepy slate eyes with her own, the gentle peppermint aroma of herbal salves and the steady thumps of his heart caressing her senses. Suddenly, Corrin became sharply aware of the intimate distance they shared, and her spirit expanded within her chest until she felt as if it would burst at a mere touch, at  _ his _ mere touch. 

 

“I’m not… Experienced in matters of love, Corrin.” Ryoma finally stammered, averting his gaze as his face flushed a silvery pink in the gentle moonglow. “I… May I… ”

 

“Yes.” Corrin murmured and allowed her lips to curl into a gentle curve. “You may.”

 

Ryoma leaned down, his fingers still tightly entwined with Corrin’s as their lips met for the briefest moment before they parted again. Time traipsed on in the astral realm, yet that singular moment had already crystallized in her chest.

 

“Gods I… Really...” Ryoma looked down, his flush having extended to his pale neck. “I’m unfamiliar with this… Feeling.”

 

“I will remain at your side until you feel otherwise,” Corrin replied, giving Ryoma’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And many more years after that.”

 

“Always?” Ryoma said quietly.

 

“At least a few thousand years.” 

  
  



End file.
